Aishiteru
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Here's an EnriqueTyson fic, yes, it is YAOI! I was inspired because Enrique couldn't stop thinking about Tyson in that episode. Review!


FASH: Here's another little one shot! I hope you enjoy it. I got an idea in the episode where Enrique and Tyson do the rematch, you know, Enrique's always thinking about Tyson, and he sees a dres, and that reminds him of their match, and Tyson saves Enrique, its fun. So this is Enri/Ty. So if you don't like yaoi/shonen-ai, don't read. This is Enrique's Point Of View unless I say it's not. K then? Now read!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts **- change in time/place/POV  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about that battle, I beat Tyson fair and square.' Enrique thought while he was shopping with Rosetta and Bianca. They were ogling a blue dress that reminded him of Dragoon, which thn reminded him of Tyson. 'Why does a dress, remind me of a guy? Well, he has a feminine sort of cutene- What am I thinking! It's Tyson, the loud mouth rookie! Grrr, I'm so confused.' He then thought of the first time he'd met Tyson.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Enrique, he's a cool guy, but I doubt he'll blade a rookie like you." Enrique said in an amused voice.  
  
"Well, tell him that the Asian and American champs came." One of the guys, a tanned boy with midnight eyes that were mesmerizing, and navy hair with a few highlights.  
  
"Impressive but still..." Enrique let his sentence hang in the air, until his butler came to call, he ran, he wasn't stupid, he just hated trigonometry.  
  
*Stop Flashback*  
  
And as he remembered he looked into the shop window, only to see Oliver's reflection.  
  
"Oliver! I haven't seen you in ages." And Enrique ditched the girls, so to speak, and started talking with Oliver, particularly about Tyson.  
  
"Well, he's no match for you and Amphilyon." Oliver said smugly.  
  
'Or is he...Why can't I stop thinking about him? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' He thought, but on the outside, he seemed perfectly calm.  
  
"Of course, he's just a rookie." 'A hot rookie...Oh my God! No use denying it now, I've got the hots for Tyson!' Enrique smiled to himself; he would win Tyson's heart, that would be his conquest. 'After this battle, he'll be mine.' Enrique sighed dreamily.  
  
*During The Battle*  
  
'How come I'm losing?! Oh ya, Tyson's a bit of a distraction....' "Amphilyon! I order you to attack!" Enrique shouted, taking out his current frustration at his bit beast.  
  
Amphilyon slowly turned towards Enrique, and attacked him. "AAAHHHH." Enrique fell back from his bit beast's blow.  
  
'Enrique! I hope he's okay.' Tyson thought with apprehension.  
  
"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled as he ran around the stadium, coming up behind Enrique. 'Why am I so concerned about him? Arrggg! Too many questions to answer right now!'  
  
"Enrique, you okay." Tyson asked, his big blue eyes bright with worry.  
  
"I'll be fine." Enrique said as he looked into Tyson's eyes. 'Oh, I give up, there's no way I can win while he's right beside me. I'll let him win, he's about equal to me now anyway, besides, once he battles Robert, he'll get some new pointers.' Enrique thought as he willed Amphilyon to give in, and his blade stopped.  
  
"Tyson, you won!" A blonde ran up and glomped Tyson, Enrique willed himself not to kill the boy, he was Tyson's friend, just a friend, and if he killed Tyson's friend, Tyson would be mad at him and never become his boyfriend. 'Must...Not.....Kill!'  
  
*Later*  
  
"Well, you haven't battled anyone till you've battled Robert, he's the best bladder I know. Have you heard of him?" Enrique asked Tyson. 'I wan to hear his sweet melodious voice.' He thought, eyes glazing over.  
  
"Let's just say, our paths have crossed before." The short computer geek said. 'I asked Tyson! Not you! You #@^%#U&!' And Enrique began cursing Kenny in many ways.  
  
"Hey, I have a idea, why don't we go to Robert's!" Oliver spoke up, then grinning like a madman said perkily. "I'll fly us there!"  
  
'And before I knew it, I was on ~Air Oliver~, headed for Germany, and Robert.'  
  
I sat watching Tyson, he was sleeping. 'I suppose those other bladers think I have ADD.' I thought to myself, after all, I was staring at ~nothing~ although I really was staring at ~something.~  
  
Once we arrived in Germany, we headed towards Robert's castle, he was ~busy~, how busy could that guy possibly be? Me and the others walked around, and eventually, we lost Tyson!  
  
'Oh my God! I remember Robert saying something about guillotines! What it Tyson ~runs into them~! Oh God oh God.' Was all I could think, you vcan't blame me, by now I was fully obsessed with Tyson, the way he walked, talked, slept, looked cute without even knowing it, the very thought of him getting hurt chilled my blood.  
  
We had made it too Robert's drawing room, and surprisingly, Tyson came out of a passage way, he seemed a little, well, freaked out.  
  
"Oh my God! The guillotines!" I said out loud, and everyone stared at me.  
  
So after that little.....mishap, we, the Majestics, battled them, the Blade Breakers, and we, of course, won. And yet, later on, in Robert's stadium, they won, and went on to Russia for the worlds.  
  
I felt so depressed the few, very few, days I didn't see Tyson, hear his voice, ect. Even Oliver and his delicious food couldn't bring my spirits up.  
  
*After The Worlds Tyson's P.O.V*  
  
Tyson happily ran out of the stadium. 'I am the champ!' He thought happily as he scanned the crowd for a particular Italian blond. 'There he is!' Tyson grinned even more catching sight of Enrique, truth is, after he save him from his bit beast, Amphilyon, Tyson had begun to have a bit of a crush on the player.  
  
After having a few rematches, Tyson decided to retire, everyone would be staying a Russia awhile, it would be amusing.  
  
*Reader's POV 9:00pm*  
  
Tyson was walking in a park, it wasn't very late but it was very, very cold, but he didn't mind, the cold cleared his thoughts. 'Oh Enrique, I wish I could tell you. But it's sooooo obvious you're into girls, I mean there were those chicks you were with in Rome. Oh well, I guess I'll just dream that one day we'll be together.' He thought, little did he know, some others were in that same park, and one was up to no good......  
  
"Hey kid." Tyson turned as a drunk man came up to him, his speech slurred.  
  
"Yes?" Tyson asked warily, he didn't really trust this guy.  
  
"What don't trut little old me...Heh. For good reason to." He said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Tyson.  
  
Tyson froze like a deer caught in headlights. 'Oh my God! He's going to kill me!'  
  
"Now, come with me. We'll both have a good time." The man jumped forward and grabbed Tyson's wrist, then bought his face down to Tyson's level.  
  
"Pretty thing aren't you." The man laughed, Tyson felt sick from the smell of alchol on his breath, he tried struggling but when that didn't work.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Enrique's head shot up as he heard a cry for help, he had come to the park to clear his mind, but as he dashed to where the sound originated from he realized something. 'That voice, it sounded like Tyson!" That made his run harder.  
  
Tyson flew back as the man hit him.  
  
"No one will help you, you're all alone, you're mine." The man began to walk unsteadily towards Tyson, but fell forward, uncounsious, Enrique behind him.  
  
"ENRIQUE!" Tyson literally pounced on Enrique, nearly knocking him over, and Tyson snuggled into Enrique's comforting warmth, resting his head in the crook on Enrique's shoulder and enjoying the feel of Enrique against him.  
  
"Tyson. Are you okay?" Enrique asked tenderly, wrapping his arms around Tyson's delicate form, almost sighing in bliss feeling Tyson's breath against his sensitive neck.  
  
"I'll be fine Enrique." Tyson said, not wanting to let go of the boy who stole is heart.  
  
They stood there for who knew how long, minutes most likely, but Tyson soon fell asleep against Enrique's sturdy frame.  
  
'It would be a pity to wake my sleeping beauty, besides, the hotel isn't that far anyway.' Enrique thought as he lifted one of Tyson's arms around his neck and lead him back to the hotel.  
  
Back at the hotel, Enrique had ~no~ clue where Tyson, or the other Blade Breaker's rooms were. 'I'll just take him to my room.' The very thought of Tyson sleeping in his room, his bed, was beginning to turn him on. 'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts.'  
  
And so Enrique went up to his room and put Tyson to bed, and due to not wanting to sleep on the couch, and the thought of sleeping next to Tyson was appealing, he got into his pajamas and went in next to Tyson, wrapping an arm round his waist and pulling Tyson towards him.  
  
Enrique woke up around 4:29, Tyson was snuggling against him. 'Awwww.' He practically melted. He snuggled Tyson back, burying his nose in Tyson's hair and taking in the sweet, exotic sent that was purely Tyson.  
  
"...Aishiteru...En....rique-poo.." Tyson muttered in his sleep.  
  
Enrique really wished he knew Japanese. 'What does that mean!?!' He felt like screaming in frustration, but didn't get the chance to.  
  
"Mmmmmmm..." Tyson eyes fluttered open, they locked on Enrique and his pupils widened. "Enrique! What.....Where!" He started looking around frantically.  
  
"Sssshhhh. It's okay Tyson, I had no clue where your room was. So I brought you to mine. Is that okay?" Enrique asked, putting some distance between him and Tyson.  
  
"Ya that's fine." Tyson blushed and started wringing his hands. 'I'm in the same bed with my crush. It can't get much more aquward (sp?) than this.'  
  
"Tyson...Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "What does ~aishiteru~ mean?"  
  
Tyson turned red immediately 'Why would he want to know that?' "It means...I love you." Tyson said uncertainly.  
  
'I love you? So, he loves me! YES! Success!' Enrique went eye to eye with Tyson. "So that's what it means. Well, I love you too." And he caught Tyson's lips with his.  
  
Tyson's eyes widened in shock but soon closed as he enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"How did you know?" Tyson panted, turning Enrique on.  
  
"You told me in your sleep." Enrique shrugged and grinned, going back to kissing Tyson.  
  
And you all know what happens next. Don't try and act innocent. I know you do.  
  
FASH: Well, I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW! *wink wink, nudge nudge, hint hint.* 


End file.
